


【祁炀/R】不羞

by Tiansheng_98



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiansheng_98/pseuds/Tiansheng_98
Summary: ooc致歉。一辆小车，什么都没有~于炀主动/口交/骑乘/一点dirty talk





	【祁炀/R】不羞

**Author's Note:**

> ooc致歉。  
> 一辆小车，什么都没有~  
> 于炀主动/口交/骑乘/一点dirty talk

祁醉坐在自己房间的电脑前，指节分明的手在键盘上敲得啪啪响，恨不得把那可怜的键帽当成贺小旭的头敲烂。  
晚上十一点四十分，于炀还没有回来。

今天是一场国内各大俱乐部联合组织的练习赛，贺小旭让于炀带着二队的小伙子们出去长长见识。  
比赛完了自然就是所谓“交流感情、增进了解、知己知彼”的一顿饭，于炀作为HOG的队长，又被其他几个队长特意邀请，实在不好拒绝。  
贺小旭不了解于炀的酒量，何况他也和骑士团经理聊得开心着呢，哪里注意得到花落他们和于炀干了几杯。  
散伙了坐上保姆车贺小旭才反应过来，脑子里仿佛弹幕掠过，每一条内容都表达着同一个意思，无非就是“祁醉会杀了你”。  
贺小旭只能祈求于炀乖一点，一边心里祈祷“上帝保佑”，一边把正捏着他的脸直夸“肉真软”的于炀半扛半拖弄回了宿舍。他觉得今晚他得出去避避，把于炀手忙脚乱地按在床上确保他暂时没有力气爬起来之后立马关门走人，走到楼梯口又觉得这样不好，便去了祁醉房间。

祁醉一打开门，贺小旭连忙双手合十：“祁醉，youth回来了，睡下了，你不放心的话……就去看看他，不过最好别去打扰啊！你也早点睡……”  
贺小旭声音越来越小，因为他看到祁醉的脸，眼睛藏在刘海的阴影里，一片阴鸷，好像下一秒就要弄死他。  
祁醉抬起右手，食指朝前一伸：“这就是你说的睡下了的于炀？”  
贺小旭愣了两秒，反应过来之后往旁边侧身一跳，只见于炀不知什么时候站在了他身后。  
“队长……可算找到你了……”于炀甚至站不稳，眼看就要往前倒，祁醉眼明手快，将他一把抓住。  
“嘿嘿……”于炀半靠在祁醉怀里，憨笑一声，“你干嘛……躲在经理后面呀？我都……找不到你了……”说完竟然还嘟了嘟嘴——他脸红红的，连耳廓都带着红晕，腮帮微微鼓起，祁醉大脑都快死机了——还挺可爱。  
贺小旭长呼一口气，心说还好还好，至少youth还能分清谁是谁……  
祁醉手臂用了点力把于炀身体支撑起来，于炀看着贺小旭，面无表情：“你……你为什么要把队长……把队长藏起来？”  
贺小旭：“？”他连忙向祁醉求助，祁醉却只是瞪他，那眼神分明再说，你活不过今晚。  
得赶紧溜。贺小旭“我困了”“我喝多了”“我头晕”三连，丢下一句“明天见”火速逃离犯罪现场。

祁醉对着贺小旭逃跑的背影瞪了一眼，把于炀打横抱起来。  
“Youth，你很不乖啊。喝了多少，嗯？”  
于炀却似乎感觉不到祁醉的怒意，窝在他怀里，双手紧紧抓着他的衣服，嘴里一遍遍重复：“我没醉……给我……给我倒酒。”  
祁醉拿于炀没有办法，这个状态下也没法训人。他把于炀放下来，把床底下的收纳箱拉出来，想找点蜂蜜给于炀调一杯蜂蜜水解酒。  
翻出蜂蜜罐正欲起身，却感觉身体一沉——于炀整个人一下扑到他背上。  
“队长，你……你为什么……不给我倒酒呀？”  
他就这样把头摆在祁醉肩头，对着他的脸重复“给我倒酒”，气息都喷洒在他的颈侧。  
祁醉觉得很痒。  
“Youth，乖一点。”祁醉轻轻喊于炀，干脆就着这个姿势把于炀背起来，放到床上。  
于炀见祁醉起身，脸上竟然有些恐惧。“队长……队长！”他的语气染上急切的色彩，脑袋直往祁醉怀里钻。  
“怎么了？宝贝？心肝？亲爱的？”  
于炀不应，手紧紧攥着祁醉的衣角。  
“炀神？youth？小哥哥？”  
于炀还是不应答，却自顾自说了句“别走。”  
祁醉愣住。他不知道于炀喝了多少能变成这样，他在窗边看到贺小旭把于炀扶下车的时候就特别冒火，好不容易才忍住了自己想冲下楼把于炀扛回房间好好教训一顿的冲动，等着于炀自己来认错。可现在的于炀实在让他发不起火来，只能叹了口气，安抚于炀的背。  
“乖，于炀。我不走。”  
于炀突然安静了。  
是想要叫全名么？  
祁醉将于炀从自己胸前拽上来：“于炀乖，老公给你弄点蜂蜜水去。“  
然而于炀又一次拉住了欲起身的祁醉。  
于炀抱住祁醉的脖子，毛茸茸的金发蹭在祁醉的肩膀和锁骨处。他再次开口，竟然有些抽泣：“祁醉……祁神，别走……”  
“……”  
“我不是的……我喜欢……我怕……我喜欢……”  
祁醉算是听明白了。童养媳这是“醉回火焰杯”了。  
“我喜欢的……”于炀重复道。  
于炀喝了酒，整个人软绵绵地，却不知道哪里来的力气死拽着祁醉的衣角按在床上，头发蹭得他更痒了。偏偏于炀人在醉中不自知，一双眼睛无辜地望着他，祁醉只觉身体一热，下身起了明显的变化，老畜生突然又不想做人了。  
他把于炀压倒在床上，紧接着双腿甩掉拖鞋，一条腿还没跨上床就被于炀拉下来。他几乎是使出了浑身解数，把祁醉压在了自己身下。  
“呼……”祁醉呼出一口气。  
他不知道他的童养媳打算干什么，虽然能猜个大概——但此刻他只觉得于炀的膝盖顶得他性器发痛。  
一句“小哥哥”还没完全说出口，祁醉就被于炀结结实实吻住了，舌头卷席着浓烈的小麦啤酒味道伸进祁醉嘴里，用力的样子好像在宣示主权。他迷糊不清，可即使这样了，他嘴里却不忘喊祁醉的名字。  
于炀在主动撩他。  
确认了这一点的祁醉嘴角上扬，眼睛兴奋地弯成了月牙。他任由于炀在他脸上乱啃，只轻轻扶着他的腰帮他稳住身体。  
“于炀……”  
于炀红着眼看他：“……”  
“叫老公。”祁醉的手慢慢下滑，抓住了于炀的屁股一捏，于炀就哼唧着出声。  
于炀亲够了才撑着祁醉的胸肌起来，水汪汪的眼睛盯着祁醉，要把他每一寸都看进心里去。  
“老公……”  
“Youth，告诉老公，今天喝了多少，嗯？”祁醉有心调戏童养媳一番，就这样自下而上看着于炀。于炀盯着他愣神，一个不注意就被祁醉拉下来，衣服都被扒了个光。  
祁醉的手从于炀的脊梁骨往下摸去，然后伸进内裤里。于炀意识混沌，不知道祁醉在干什么，下意识就想逃，却被祁醉死死按在胸前。  
祁醉亲吻于炀的嘴角，说：“小哥哥，撩了就想跑啊？这么狠？”  
于炀依然嘟着嘴，“没有。”  
“嗯？”  
于炀没再说话，开始扒拉祁醉的T恤，但迷迷糊糊间似乎不知道该怎么办，扯住领口下拉，勒得祁醉脖子疼。祁醉咳了两声，支起身子配合于炀，把他的衣服和裤子都脱了下来。  
祁醉干脆把手往脑后交叠，看戏一般等着于炀的下一步动作。  
于炀却没有动作了。  
祁醉自顾自笑了，于炀的确成年了，在他面前却还是个孩子。尤其是现在，醉醺醺的样子，行为没有逻辑，说话也语无伦次，却始终不肯放开祁醉，生怕他像刚才一样要走开。  
他好不容易找回祁醉，怎么可能放他走开。

祁醉本想下床把于炀抱去洗个澡，可是于炀不肯下去，好像只有跟祁醉一起窝在床上才有安全感。  
祁醉索性伸手关掉了大灯，只有头顶的壁灯还亮着，暖黄色的灯光倾泻下来，笼罩住于炀精瘦的身子，于炀比较瘦，锁骨到肋骨，每一根都很分明，在肌肉间隐现。  
祁醉吞了口口水。  
“Youth，”他故意把尾音拖得很长，“睡觉了好吗？乖一点，老公不罚你，好不好？”  
说完他翻身想越过于炀把被子拉过来，被于炀一把按住，跨坐在他身上，祁醉“嘶——”地一声，那玩意儿差点没被于炀坐断。  
于炀脸憋得通红，按着祁醉不松手：”你不准动！“  
“？”  
童养媳这是……挺有想法啊。  
“好，老公不动。”  
于炀弯下腰来，在祁醉脸侧“嘿嘿”笑，重复了几句“你别动”，然后伸出舌头来，从祁醉的脖子吻到锁骨，从肩膀吻到胸口，然后咬住了祁醉的乳尖。  
祁醉手指卷起一丝于炀的头发，似乎有些褪色了，那几缕灰色变得更淡了些。  
“小哥哥，这么主动？”  
于炀没有回答，松开祁醉的乳尖，从祁醉身上翻下来。  
祁醉挪了挪屁股，半靠着床头，于炀飞快地伸出手一指：“你不要动！”  
得，这还凶起来了。  
祁醉好笑地看着于炀，现在觉得童养媳喝多了……好像还挺好。“怎么这么主动？平时摸一下屁股都羞死了的是谁啊？”  
“不羞。”  
艹。  
祁醉体温攀升，无法克制自己的笑意，真想把于炀这副模样录下来。  
“小哥哥，你不让我动，是打算干什么呀？”  
“干你。”  
祁醉只觉得脑子“轰”地一下，先是震惊，于炀居然说出了这两个字；然后是平静，是啊，他喝多了，醉了的人什么都干得出来；最后所有的情绪都化成不怀好意的大笑——这是他这辈子最好的机会了，祁醉想。

“那，小哥哥要怎么干我啊？”  
于炀突然被问住了。  
祁醉笑：“小哥哥，你好好回忆一下，老公平时，是怎么干你的，嗯？”  
醉酒的人被调戏了个猝不及防，却偏过头，似乎在认真思考祁醉刚才的问题。  
祁醉抓住于炀一只手，按在自己跨间早已肿胀的小帐篷上：“小哥哥，你看，老公这儿，已经硬的不行了……想一想，要怎么做？”  
“你硬了的时候，老公是怎么做的？”  
于炀跪坐在旁边，隔着祁醉的棉质内裤感受那团肉的触感，没等祁醉按头他就主动扒下他的内裤，硬热的性器刚弹出来，就落入他湿润的口腔里。  
祁醉有一种自己升天了的错觉。  
于炀几乎是凭着感觉去为他口交的，没有过多的经验，牙齿刮过肉头带来痛感，柱身上的青筋仿佛濒临爆炸。  
祁醉深呼吸，拽下于炀的内裤在他屁股上掐了两把，从枕头底下摸出润滑剂来，挤了一大摊，开始给于炀做扩张。  
童养媳主动是主动了，可这么意识不清的，诱导他自己扩张，怕是不太可能的。  
于炀没这个力气，他祁醉也忍不了那么久。  
而且……于炀清醒过来之后指不定得羞成什么样，天台吹一个月冷风估计都缓不过来。

手指一根接一根塞进去，于炀被后穴里突如其来的搅弄搞得浑身颤抖，却没有停下嘴里的动作。生理和心理的双重刺激下，祁醉在于炀嘴里更大更硬了。  
额头和后背冒出细细的汗，屋子里的空气变得暧昧又黏腻。  
润滑剂布满于炀的股缝和穴口，在祁醉抽出手指的那一刻下滑，滴落到浅灰色的格纹床单上。  
“小哥哥，可以进行下一步了吗？”他诱惑道。  
于炀跨坐在祁醉大腿上，被他迫不及待地靠近、逗弄，轻柔细密的吻落在脸颊和耳廓。  
于炀对着祁醉笑：“下一步……”  
他就像是在复习考试一般，关上书之后努力回忆书中解题模板的内容，猛然记起来了，就马上打开习题册，落笔书写答案。  
于是他在脑内完成复习之后，一只手撑在祁醉胸口，另一只手反过去握住祁醉挺立着的性器，对他说：“下一步……进……进来。”  
润滑剂都蹭到柱身上，滑腻腻的，于炀找不准地方，急得快哭了，眼眶里充盈着泪水，也不知是生理的，还是真的哭了。  
祁醉连忙安慰他，一下一下抚摸他光滑的背脊，用一只手握住小于炀慢慢撸动，缓解他带着不安的情欲。  
“宝贝儿，握住老公，慢慢地坐下来，”他引导于炀，“对，就是这里……坐下来。”  
甚至能听到结合那一刻的声音。一插到底总归是凶狠，于炀眼眶里的泪水一下子就流了下来。祁醉伸出舌头，舔掉他的眼泪，色情又极致温柔。  
开发到软烂的穴口被大股大股的润滑剂弄的泥泞不堪，穴肉被于炀起起伏伏的动作带出带进，性器进到深处，肠壁分泌的液体都浇在祁醉的龟头上，然后随着肉棒在小穴里的搅动和润滑液混合在一起，帮助抽插更顺利的进行。  
缓慢的进出让祁醉难以忍受，于炀哼哼唧唧地上下动着身体，一边哭一边呻吟，不知道是不够爽还是觉得痛，没有力气动了就干脆趴在祁醉胸口呜咽起来。  
祁醉无奈：“宝贝儿，这就没力气了？不是要干老公吗，嗯？”  
调笑完了，祁醉抱着于炀，腰身挺了挺，在于炀“啊”一声之后抬起他的脸：“宝贝儿，还要吗？”  
“……”  
“不说话，我可要走了啊？”  
“不！”祁醉的离开是个玩笑，于炀却极强势地挽留，“youth，youth不想让你走……我喜欢的，我喜欢祁醉的……”  
“那还要老公吗？”  
“要……”  
“要老公做什么？”祁醉身下动作没有停，等待于炀的答案。  
“要老公干……”  
“操！”祁醉低骂一声，才道，“那你，怎么不动了？”  
“我……”于炀的眼泪更多了，“我没力气……你别走……我，我没有力气了……”  
“那，老公动好不好？”  
“好……”  
祁醉十分满意。  
“那，你求求老公好不好？”  
“求求老公……”  
“老公是谁？求谁啊，炀神？”  
“队长……祁醉……祁醉是youth老公……”  
祁醉觉得自己真的要炸了。  
他一个翻身把于炀压在身下，性器转动摩擦着穴肉，于炀的呻吟声都变了调。粗壮的性器开始在于炀体内疯狂地抽插，这样顶弄了数百下之后，祁醉退出来一大截，龟头顶着他轻而易举就能找到的前列腺碾磨。  
“是这样吗，炀神？是不是这样做？舒不舒服？”  
“……嗯……啊……”  
祁醉的手插进两人身体之间，握着于炀的性器，没动几下，于炀就射了。  
“小哥哥，不行啊，”祁醉笑，“宝贝儿，要不要？”  
“……嗯？嗯……”  
“要不要drunk射给youth，嗯？”  
于炀被祁醉弄的都说不出一句完整的话了，费劲地把祁醉拉下来，抱住脖子猛亲，舌头跟祁醉的交缠在一起。动作已经表明了一切，他却还是用力说出了那句“要drunk射给youth”。  
性器抖动着喷出精液拍打于炀柔弱的肠壁，粗重的呼吸交叠在一起渐渐平息，许久之后祁醉才退出于炀的身体，看着他红红的脸，唇贴上去想吻掉他的醉意。  
原来他乖巧的童养媳还有这样可爱的一面，祁醉甚是高兴，又诱导着于炀骑到自己身上干了一番，等于炀累得睡着了，他还玩着于炀的头发，考虑下次灌醉了于炀继续醉酒play。

训练时间，向来早到的队长youth电脑前却没有人。  
“你们自己先单排着，我去看看于炀。”贺小旭正欲走出一队练习室，可怕什么来什么，祁醉在门口把他堵了个结实。  
“那个……youth……身体还好吧？”  
说完贺小旭一拍自己脑门，自己他妈的在说什么呢。  
“挺好，youth昨晚太累，你们自己练着，”祁醉勾唇一笑，“贺经理，来来来，我跟你说点事。”  
贺小旭心脏骤停。  
“以后别让youth在外面跟他们喝酒，我不在的时候你看着点。”  
“嗯。”  
“虽然作为老公大部分时间我都会陪着他，但总会有例外。”  
“嗯。”贺小旭慌乱。  
“别紧张啊，”祁醉露出标准的老流氓微笑，“偶尔醉一回没事，他毕竟成年了，压力又大，喝酒也算是放松心情发泄情绪的一种方式。”  
贺小旭懵：“？”  
“咳，总而言之，今天给youth请假一天，你记一下。”  
贺小旭连忙应好，逃回自己办公室。  
一边登记请假一边想，祁醉真是个不可救药的老流氓。


End file.
